


Thoughts

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Sweetness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, MBSY, Multi, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, They are married, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: Kageyama thinks about his relationship with all of his husbands during a game before reaching a conclusion<3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Maruyama Kazuki/Hanayama Kazumasa/Yamashiro Souji, Kageyama Tobio/Shibayama Yuuki/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yamamoto Taketora, Kageyama Tobio/Yamagata Hayato/Higashyama Katsumichi, basically YamaYamaYamaYamaYamaYamaYamaYamaYama
Series: Haikyuu Sweetness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709776
Kudos: 17





	Thoughts

**Yamamoto Taketora x Yamaguchi Tadashi x Shibayama Yuuki x Yamagata Hayato x Higashiyama Katsumichi x Maruyama Kazuki x Hanayama Kazumasa x Yamashiro Souji x Kageyama Tobio**

_"Thoughts"_

Sometimes Tobio caught himself thinking how lucky he was not because he was able to play his favorite sport till he couldn’t no more but because of the loves of his life. He still doesn’t understand how they could fall in love with someone like him but he thanked every god in the world for that.

Tadashi was the one who take care of all of them especially Taketora that was the wildest of them(sometimes Katsu could be worse but he loved them anyway). Taketora was their family force and you can bet anything that he was proud of it(well Tobio doesn’t mind looking at his husbands muscles so he was also proud of it). Yuuki was the one that made their days better by just hugging them or saying ‘Welcome home’ whenever any of them arrived home. Hayato was their family calm since he was the calmest one(he could be very wild and passionate when he wanted) and always maintained the calm when none of the others could. Katsumichi was the fun one and made sure that everyday everyone had a smile on their faces or laughed at least one time a day(Tobio may have already forgiven him for when he tickled him but it was funny seeing him pleading for his forgiveness). Kazuki is there teddy bear because he is so comfortable to cuddle with and his always ready to give them hugs(best cuddles and hugs Tobio ever had). Kazumasa was the family’s sweetheart and perfect husband because he was always so sweet to everyone and he made them food(Tobio thinks that if he wasn’t married to Masa he would have married his food because it was fucking delicious). And Souji was the one that took care of everything at home like he made sure they had everything they needed, organised and cleaned the house, etc and he also made sure everyone was relaxed(Tobio loved when once he prepared a bubble bath for him when he was really stressed after a really hard day).

Thinking about all of this made Tobio ask himself what he was in their little family and when he asked his husband they all answered that he was what connected them because when they were almost breaking he put them all together and made them happier than they had ever been.

Tobio smiled to himself before looking at the stands where he could see his eight husbands cheering for him and his team and he may not deserve them but he would make sure that they were happy and make sure they know how much he loved them. But right now he had a game to win before he could celebrate(or cry since one doesn’t know how a game will end with Shouyou on the the rival team) with the loves of his life.


End file.
